Piggy Back Ride
by daverezi
Summary: IDK! I was bored, OK! XD -Shadilver- Rated for some suggestive content.


Piggy Back Ride

**A/N: O.O Just like the title says... lol. XD It's ****Shadilver****, yo. Don't like? TURN THE HELL AROUND. Thanks! xD Yeahh.. Sega owns them. Not Me. :C I wish i owned them though! XD Please r&r, and enjoy~!**

Golden eyes opened up again as a yawn was made. He looked over to where the noise was made and chuckled slightly. A smile danced on his lips while he hugged the figure that yawned, snuggling himself into the fur. Another pair of eyes blinked awake, looking down into ivory fur that laid into his own black fur, entangling them.

"What are you doing?" He asked, slightly annoyed from being awaken from his nap. The same pair of yellow eyes looked right up into the other's ruby red ones, just inches away from each other. A pink blush was across his muzzle while he slightly formed a smile. "I wanted a hug." He said, trying to say it as cute as he could so his counterpart wouldn't do anything rash.

The black one couldn't help but chuckle, while lightly hugging him back, resting his head onto the other's.

After a few moments of absolute silence had passed, _and what good silence it was, as well..._ Until, the ivory one had broke it, "Shadow?" He spoke, blinking his eyes while looking up once again. "Hmm?" The ebony hedgehog hummed, shifting in his spot while blinking an eye open to look at him.

"Can i get a piggy back ride?" The ivory--and naive as well--hedgehog asked, innocent eyes sparkling slightly. The one that ivory called Shadow had raised an eyebrow, "Now, why would you want one, Silver?" He asked back, slightly confused.

"Because they look like fun!" He exclaimed while smiling widely, "_Pleeeease _give me one?" He asked, giving the older hedgehog a cute puppy eyes look. At first, he just continued to stare at Silver confused, wondering what he was up to. But... then again, what could he **really** be up to, anyway? He made a sigh after a few minutes of looking at the "_so innocent_" hedgehog.

"Fine, i will... BUT, if you try anything, i'm going to throw you off." He warned sternly, watching as ivory got close into his face, thier noses touching. "I won't, i promise!" He cooed softly at him.

The two hedgehogs got onto thier feet, Shadow turned around so his back was to his conterpart, leaning down so he could get on. Silver went up to him, wrapped his arms around the other's neck as he jumped up onto him. Shadow caught his legs and kept ahold of them as he straighten up his back again.

"This feels very awkward.." Shadow whispered softly, blushing slightly as ivory snuggled into his back. "Giddy up, horsy!" Silver teased him while kicking his sides lightly, trying to get Shadow to go foward. Ebony made a small squeak before walking ahead, not use to having extra weight on his back like right now.

"Go faster, Horsy!" Silver continued to tease him, biting his ear playfully, making his blush get alittle darker. He did as he was told and started to go faster in his pace. After a few minutes, the black hedgehog was running as fast as he could around the house, with Silver on his back; the ivory one hugging him tightly.

Neither of them had noticed nor heard the front door open, and a azul hedgehog come in after a fantasic run. Stretching his arms out, his emerald eyes widened when he saw the scene right in front of him.

As he watched his two friends, he thought that they were going at it as Shadow ran, in some kind of weird sex game. He just couldn't let these two be in the house by themselves anymore, could he? "What the hell is going on?!" He shouted, alerting the two right away that he was in the house. They stopped completely in step and looked over to the blue hedgehog, who's hands were on his hips.

"O-Oh.. hi, Sonic." Shadow smiled weakly at him, trying to guess in his own mind how much of that he had caught from himself and Silver. Sonic's gaze flipped from ebony to ivory and then back once again. "A-Are you two having anal sex of somethin'?!" Sonic asked, while crossing his arms infront of his chest while smirking softly.

"**WHAT?! **NO!" Shadow shouted defensively, while not realizing his "passenger" was blushing furiosly. "Then why's he on your back, _hmm?_" Sonic asked, not believing a word that his rival said. Why should he, either? He had caught them in the act! _Or so he thought... _"C-Cause i was giving him a piggy back ride." Shadow admitted, stuttering slightly, thinking he was going to be laughed at.

"Oh, yeah, surrre... you just wanna get in his pants!" Sonic's smirk had grown, while he leaned against the wall. The blush that was on his face earlier had reappeared on his muzzle, while he tried turning his head to the size so Sonic wouldn't see. "I-I do not!" He snapped back. What made the situation a bit worse was that the ivory hedgehog was silently playing with the puff of white fur on his chest.

"Or maybe you already got into them." He chuckled, "But that's none of my business. I'll just let you two get back to your 'games'." He snickered while leaving the room, only to hide behind the doorway quietly. Shadow let out a low growl while letting Silver off of his back slowly. "S-Shadow...." He asked quietly, "Are you m-mad at me?"

Silver looked up at him with a small frown, slightly confused. "No, i couldn't be mad at a cute thing like you." He quickly changed his attitude while he lifted Silver's chin up and brought their lips together into a warm kiss. At first, Silver didn't know how to respond to this and slightly shocked, but then started to kiss back, wrapping his arms around Shadow's neck.

"Hmm.. i knew he was trying to get into them all along..." The cocky blue hero said to himself, coming out from behind the doorway and stared at the lovely sight in front of him. He turned around from the two of them and started to leave, with only one last thing to say:

"Hopefully, they don't go 'too hard' in one night, heh heh heh."

**~End**

**:) Please r&r, thanks!**

**--Hope Cooper--**


End file.
